


Юанфэнь

by robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Юанфэнь. Судьба. Предназначение.
Relationships: Xiao Zhan/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Юанфэнь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/gifts).



> Юаньфэнь — это мистическая сила, которая каким-то образом объединяет вещи или людей желательным и значимым образом. Юаньфэнь часто переводят как «судьба» — имея в виду предопределение, которое помогает людям обрести друг друга, когда им это нужно. Юаньфэнь тесно связана с буддистской идеей кармы и посмертного воздаяния, а точнее говоря, ниданы — звена причинно-следственной зависимости в цепи перерождений. Движущими силами и причинами юаньфэнь выступают действия, совершенные в предыдущих воплощениях.

Самолет приземлился в аэропорте Ханеда в девять тридцать утра – запредельная рань по меркам того дома, в котором он собирался остановиться, и довольно позднее и бодрое утро по его собственным. Сяо Чжань не брал с собой багажа – на выходные ему не нужно было ничего сверх пары чистого белья и пары тюбиков косметических принадлежностей дорожного формата.  
До Токио он добрался на электричке, а дальше взял такси – даже в гигиенической маске и очках было неловко: вдруг кто-нибудь узнает?  
В результате до квартиры в тихом зеленом районе на западе города он добрался только через полтора часа, но на радушный прием рассчитывать не приходилось все равно: хозяин дома, где он собирался провести два дня, наверняка лег не так уж давно, так что не приветствовал его у порога.  
Сяо Чжань не обижался. Даже наоборот, считал это милым.  
Он открыл дверь своим ключом, и сидящая на комоде пятнистая кошка тут же спрыгнула вниз и обтерлась о его ноги. А потом, когда он подхватил ее на руки, чтобы погладить, придирчиво обнюхала его плечи, шею и лицо. Хотя он постарался собрать все волоски своей кошки с одежды, чтобы не огорчать Куруми-чан, но запах, видимо, остался, поэтому, дернув хвостом, кошка спрыгнула с его рук и удалилась в спальню хозяина.  
– Ревнивая засранка, – сказал Сяо Чжань тихонько и отправился на кухню.  
Его явно ждали – холодильник был забит его любимой едой, а на столе лежала записка простыми иероглифами: «Ешь, приходи». Сяо Чжань невольно прыснул – при желании записку можно было прочитать и совсем иначе, в весьма фривольном духе, и он был уверен, что автор записки предусмотрел все варианты ее возможного прочтения. Господи, как же Сяо Чжань его…  
Сердце защемило от невольной нежности.

Они познакомились полтора года назад. Сяо Чжань тогда первый раз приехал в Японию официально, с премьерой, и терпеливо отрабатывал на всех нужных мероприятиях, скромно и приветливо улыбаясь тем, кому требовалось улыбаться. Выматывало это ужасно, так что когда на очередном закулисье какой-то смутно знакомый мужик пригласил его на левую вечеринку, он лучезарно улыбнулся, поблагодарил и сразу же решил, что никуда сверх программы не пойдет. Нужно же как-то себя беречь.  
– Надо идти, – вклинился в его внутренний монолог неизвестно как оказавшийся поблизости представитель агентства. – Может, получится завести полезные связи.  
Сяо Чжань бы выругался, но на них смотрели со всех сторон.  
Незапланированная вечеринка оказалась уж больно специфичной – тут были одни японцы, да в основном имеющие отношение к рок-музыке, да еще и сплошь практически не говорящие по-английски. Сяо Чжань очень быстро перестал понимать, что он тут делает, зачем его сюда вообще пригласили, и какие такие полезные знакомства можно завести в компании, где все делают вид, что тебя просто не существует.  
Он уже подумывал, как бы не слишком демонстративно свалить, когда заметил еще одного человека, которому явно было так же неуютно, как и ему самому.  
Человек был одет в глухой черный костюм с черной рубашкой и черным галстуком. Он сидел на подоконнике в самом дальнем углу зала, упершись локтями в колени, и смотрел в пустоту прямо перед собой с усталым недоумением.  
Сяю Чжаню стало любопытно. В этом всегда была основная причина большинства его неприятностей – ему просто становилось любопытно. А дальше как-то одно за другим…  
Он подошел к бару и взял пару бокалов красного вина – почему-то ему показалось, что красное вино этому человеку подойдет. Наверное, подумал тогда Сяо Чжань, этот человек – единственный тут актер, поэтому и сидит в одиночестве. Тоже не понимает, зачем сюда пришел. Почему актер? Ну, на музыканта он не походил совсем – особенно на одного из тех, кто присутствовали на этой вечеринке. И еще – он был красивым. Не глянцевой красотой айдолов и даже не назойливо мужественной красотой типажных героев-любовников. В нем было что-то… что-то неуловимое и очень, очень привлекательное.  
Сяо Чжань решил, что раз они на неформальной вечеринке, можно обойтись без церемоний. Поэтому он просто подошел к человеку в черном и протянул один из бокалов.  
– Вина? – спросил он по-английски, молясь, чтоб хотя бы это человек в черном понял. Тот вздрогнул, будто выдернутый из каких-то глубоких тяжелых дум, выпрямился и с удивлением посмотрел на Сяо Чжаня.  
– Спасибо большое, – сказал он с акцентом, но разборчиво. И взял бокал, все так же напряженно глядя на Сяо Чжаня, будто не мог понять, кто он вообще такой и почему к нему подошел.  
– Мы с вами не знакомы, – сказал Сяо Чжань, чтобы его успокоить. – Просто я понятия не имею, что здесь делаю. Хотел уже тихонько уйти, но увидел вас и подумал, что у вас та же проблема.  
Человек в черном явственно расслабился и смущенно опустил голову, пригубил вино, кивая.  
– Я обычно не хожу в такие места, – сказал он медленно, явно подбирая слова. – Но меня пригласили и пообещали, что никто не будет меня беспокоить. Оказалось, что когда тебя никто не беспокоит, смысл вечеринки становится неясным.  
Сяо Чжань невольно рассмеялся от этого глубокомысленного рассуждения.  
– Значит, не страшно, что я вас побеспокоил?  
– Не страшно, – человек в черном улыбнулся и внезапно оказался ослепительно, невероятно красивым. От тревожной уязвимости его улыбки, от внезапной застенчивой мягкости его взгляда в груди дернуло.  
– Сяо Чжань, – он протянул руку с удивившим его самого волнением. Но человек в черном охотно пожал ее, кивая.  
– Сакураи Атсуши.  
– Вы актер?  
Сакураи с некоторым даже сожалением покачал головой.  
– Я… нет. Совсем нет. Почему вы так подумали?  
– Вы просто очень красивый… – пояснил Сяо Чжань, тут же понимая, что ляпнул. Но Сакураи вопреки опасениям только улыбнулся, смущенно качая головой, как привыкшая к комплиментам, но скромная девушка.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он просто. – Вы тоже очень красивы.  
Сяо Чжань почувствовал, как неудержимо краснеет. Ему, в общем, тоже довольно часто делали комплименты – но вот так, буднично, мужчина, которого он видит впервые в жизни и…  
– А у вас тоже есть кошка, – сказал он просто чтобы что-то сказать и ткнул в едва заметный светлый волосок на черном рукаве. Сакураи вздрогнул и посмотрел на свой рукав.  
– А… да, – он разулыбался, как будто вспомнил о чем-то очень хорошем. – Это Куруми-чан. Она любит прислоняться ко всей моей одежде.  
– Ее так зовут? А что значит – Куруми-чан?  
Сакураи едва заметно покраснел.  
– Это… это значит орех. Маленький грецкий орешек.  
Сяо Чжань опешил.  
– Мою кошку тоже зовут так! Орешек!  
Теперь Сакураи тоже выглядел потрясенным.  
– Правда?  
– Да! Вот! – Сяо Чжань поставил забытый бокал с вином на подоконник и достал телефон. Почему-то ему казалось, что если он покажет фотографии своей кошки, Сакураи сразу же поверит, что ее зовут именно Орешек.  
Дальше как-то само собой оказалось так, что они сидели уже вдвоем на подоконнике, разговаривали и показывали друг другу фотографии своих кошек. Хотя, это даже разговором было сложно назвать, они общались, в основном, междометиями и звуками умиления, смехом и гримасами. А в какой-то момент они предсказуемо столкнулись руками над экраном телефона, и Сяо Чжаня дернуло, будто током. Он посмотрел на Сакураи – вот так, вплотную, улыбаясь и влюбленно глядя в телефон, тот выглядел старше, чем сначала показался, но при этом еще привлекательней. Настолько, что… Он прикусил губу, борясь с очень неуместным желанием дотронуться. Отвести прядь полос за ухо. Прикоснуться к мягко изогнутому уголку рта.  
Сакураи, вероятно, заметив, что он замер, поднял голову, столкнулся с ним взглядом и отчетливо задержал дыхание от неожиданности. Перевел взгляд с закушенных губ Сяо Чжаня на его глаза и снова вниз. И с явным трудом отвернулся, непроизвольно облизнувшись, тяжело, голодно сглатывая.  
– А вот еще, – сказал он напряженным голосом и перелистнул очередную фотографию, где пятнистая кошка валялась на кровати кверху пушистым пузом. Сяо Чжань принужденно рассмеялся, чувствуя, как горят щеки, как колотится сердце. Как же это некстати! С ним редко происходили подобные казусы, и еще никогда, вообще никогда не случалось, чтобы он внезапно залип на совершенно постороннем мужчине, которого увидел впервые полчаса назад.  
Они рассматривали фотографии еще минут десять, не меньше, и все это время Сяо Чжань чувствовал себя так, как не чувствовал лет с пятнадцати – влюбленным подростком рядом с девочкой, которая безумно нравится, но которую даже за руку взять нельзя. Сакураи, судя по всему, было не легче, у него даже руки подрагивали, а на бледных скулах выступил темный румянец. Наверное, стоило отойти и оставить его в покое, но Сяо Чжань не мог. Никакое благоразумие, никакие доводы не имели силы, его просто тянуло к этому человеку на самом примитивном, животном уровне, и то, что тот явственно откликался и разделял эту тягу, только делало желание еще более острым и совершенно выбивало из колеи.  
Он уже обдумывал какую-нибудь не слишком идиотскую и не слишком однозначную фразу, намекающую на возможное продолжение вечера, которую человек со средним знанием английского смог бы понять однозначно и при этом легко отказаться, если для него это неприемлемо. Сяо Чжань ведь ничего не знал об этом Сакураи Атсуши – может быть, он женат? Может быть, он в отрицании? Может быть, он просто морально не готов к сексу с незнакомцем? Но в тот момент, когда он уже почти составил в уме нужную фразу, к ним подошел кто-то… Кто-то, судя по внешнему виду, – полная противоположность Сакураи. Обесцвеченные и почему-то розоватые волосы этого человека торчали рожками во все стороны, на нем была яркая гавайка с мультяшными персонажами, малиновые джинсы и золотые кроссовки.  
– Привет, – сказал человек по-английски, безошибочно определив в нем иностранца. И тут же повернулся к Сакураи, спросил что-то на японском. Тот покачал головой, несмело улыбаясь. Человек кинул взгляд вскользь на Сяо Чжаня и сказал что-то такое, от чего Сакураи мгновенно резко покраснел и принужденно рассмеялся, отвечая. Человек приподнял брови и хмыкнул. Сакураи не удержался и глянул искоса на Сяо Чжаня и тут же будто застыдился своего взгляда, отвернулся, качая головой. Его голос звучал надломлено. Его собеседник только закатил глаза в ответ, снова посмотрел на Сяо Чжаня, сделал какое-то странное движение рукой, пошевелил пальцами, будто бы помахал на прощание, и ушел.  
– Простите, – сказал Сакураи. – Это было невежливо, но мой друг не говорит по-английски.  
– Что он сказал?  
Сакураи снова мгновенно удушливо покраснел.  
– Это… это неважно. Ерунда.  
– Не ерунда.  
Это был тот самый шанс, и никакие дурацкие фразы оказались не нужны. Сяо Чжань встал, решительно протягивая руку.  
– Давайте уйдем отсюда. Давайте?  
Пораженно приоткрыв рот, Сакураи смотрел на него, в его глазах читалась и надежда, и опасение, и обреченная грусть, и прежде чем он успел покачать головой, Сяо Чжань просто взял его ладонь в свою.  
– Прошу вас, – сказал он с убеждением. – Вам ведь все равно здесь скучно и все раздражает.  
Неожиданно смирившись, Сакураи опустил глаза и поднялся, не забирая у него руки, и оказался немногим ниже самого Сяо Чжаня. Как-то он уже привык к тому, что все в этой стране смотрят на него как на каланчу, а это было приятно.  
Они вышли из зала вдвоем, и никто не попытался их остановить, никто даже не посмотрел вслед.  
– Сколько вам лет? – тихо спросил Сакураи, когда они оказались на улице.  
– Это важно?  
– Я очень глупо себя чувствую.  
Сяо Чжань прикусил губу.  
– Я как-то уже просто привык, что я всегда старше.  
– Ну, ведете вы себя так, будто вы и правда старше.  
– Прошу прощения, – безо всякого раскаянья сказал Сяо Чжань, и Сакураи тихо рассмеялся, на этот раз совершенно искренне. Он с видимым сожалением отнял руку и достал из кармана ключи от машины. Беззвучно мигнул фарами роскошный внедорожник на вип-стоянке. Сяо Чжаню только в эту минуту пришло в голову, что он понятия не имеет, с кем вообще связался.  
– Живете за городом? – спросил он как можно небрежней, но Сакураи неожиданно смутился.  
– Нет. Уже нет.  
Кажется, это была не слишком удачная тема, потому что Сакураи внезапно помрачнел и только принужденно улыбнулся, когда Сяо Чжань, устраиваясь на пассажирском сиденье, неосторожно задел его локтем.  
– Мне двадцать восемь, – сказал он, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Сакураи кивнул, поворачивая ключ зажигания.  
– Мой сын вас старше…  
– Не может быть. Во сколько вы его… – он запнулся, – завели?  
– Раньше, чем был к этому готов.  
Сяо Чжань снова перехватил его руку, и Сакураи замер, не глядя на него. Только пульс колотился на запястье, прямо под прижатыми пальцами.  
– Не надо об этом думать, – попросил Сяо Чжань и осторожно поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. Сакураи прерывисто вздохнул, не поднимая глаз. Сяо Чжань и правда чувствовал себя старше. – Давайте… Просто позвольте мне, хорошо?  
Сакураи снова кивнул и мягко отнял руку, положил ее на руль, и они наконец выехали со стоянки.  
Вопреки ожиданиям они приехали в обычный отель – без яркой вычурной вывески, с вышколенным портье за стойкой, который в три минуты выдал им ключ от номера на самом верхнем этаже.  
– Это не… как это называется? Лав-отель, – сказал Сяо Чжань, когда они поднимались в лифте. Сакураи хмыкнул.  
– Вы бы предпочли его?  
– Не знаю. Никогда в них не был. Я первый раз в Японии.  
Сакураи посмотрел на него с каким-то новым выражением, и Сяо Чжань наконец не выдержал. Его качнуло навстречу, мягкие губы покорно раскрылись под его, тела соприкоснулись и вжались друг в друга, он почувствовал, как руки Сакураи сжимают бока, шарят по спине, как его волосы рассыпаются под пальцами, как он стонет – жадно, почти отчаянно… Лифт звякнул, останавливаясь, и они с трудом отпустили друг друга, и губы у Сакураи были яркие, мокрые, Сяо Чжаню пришлось стиснуть кулаки, чтобы не потянуться, не вцепиться в него снова.  
Сакураи вышел первым, опустив голову, чтобы на него не глядеть. Дверей на этом этаже было только четыре, и их – самая дальняя.  
В номере – непривычно просторном по японским меркам и непривычно же темном, с парой тусклых светильников, почти черными стенами, шторами и покрывалом на постели – Сакураи на секунду замер, и Сяо Чжань тут же прижался к нему сзади, целуя в шею, прихватывая губами кожу, считывая языком колотящийся пульс в яремной вене. Он скользнул ладонью по груди и ниже, чтобы убедиться, хотя и так знал – Сакураи хочет. И так глухо, почти отчаянно стонет в ответ, открываясь его губам, толкаясь к руке, что даже на немного не по себе становилось – сколько же он терпел? Сколько времени ничего себе не позволял, если так резко отреагировал на первого заинтересовавшегося. На первого, кто решился предложить.  
Задавать такие вопросы было бы бестактно, да и не держалось в голове ничего, когда горячее и упругое тело гнулось прямо в руках, и можно было наконец прижаться вставшим членом хоть и сквозь одежду, собрать на язык и вкус чужой кожи, и едва уловимый мускусный отзвук каких-то незнакомых духов. Голова кружилась от его покорности, от мнимой вседозволенности – Сакураи только поощрял его любые поползновения, позволил просунуть ладонь под пояс брюк, сам развязал галстук и расстегнул воротничок рубашки, открывая шею. А потом и повернул голову, подставляя пересохшие губы, поцеловал жадно и глубоко, зарылся пальцами в волосы, вжался спиной и ягодицами так, что Сяо Чжань на несколько мгновений потерял контроль. Они целовались, едва не кусая друг друга, тискались и терлись, выстанывая друг другу в рот, и так бы и кончили, если б Сакураи внезапно не оттолкнулся, не высвободился, отворачиваясь, переводя тяжелое дыхание.  
– Я туда – сказал он, ткнув пальцем налево. – Ты туда.  
И указал ему направо. Сяо Чжань не успел сообразить, о чем идет речь, как Сакураи скрылся, мягко щелкнула дверь, где-то в отдалении загудела вода. Он перевел дыхание, утер саднящий рот и пошел направо. Где оказалась ванная комната с душевой кабинкой.  
В голове был полный сумбур и какой-то детский, вернее, подростковый восторг. Сяо Чжань быстро принял душ и замер у зеркала – лицо в отражении глупо улыбалось зацелованными яркими губами. Он бездумно провел пальцем по следу укуса в уголке рта и тихо засмеялся.  
Вода во второй ванной комнате шумела долго, и Сяо Чжань успел расстелить постель, проинспектировать содержимое тумбочек – кажется, это все-таки был лав-отель, только какой-то нетипичный, потому что все необходимое для секса и даже более того здесь было под рукой, даже выглянул за тяжелые задвинутые шторы – вид был классный, весь ночной город как на ладони. Может быть, если бы член не стоял колом, в груди не жгло от нетерпения снова заполучить Сакураи в свои руки, он бы задался какими-нибудь вопросами, но сейчас он отчетливо чувствовал, что все сомнения – лишние. Все, что происходит – это судьба. Юанфэнь. Они не зря столкнулись, ощущение правильности не оставляло Сяо Чжаня с первого взгляда на Сакураи. И их внезапное желание друг к другу… Это не просто так. И пусть сейчас он может думать только о том, как его новый знакомый выглядит и ощущается без одежды, глубинная уверенность их предназначения друг другу была очень сильна.  
Сакураи вышел, завернутый в халат. Он не смотрел на Сяо Чжаня и явно подрастерял кураж, оказавшись на какое-то время наедине с собой, но тот не дал ему шанса сдать назад: подошел вплотную, раздернул полы халата и положил ладони на напряженные бедра, притянул к себе. Они соприкоснулись членами, и Сакураи застонал, снова сдаваясь, обнимая, целуя уже сам.  
Гладить его влажного, распаренного под халатом было невыносимо приятно, а еще приятнее – повалить в разобранную постель и прижать всем телом сверху, перехватить за запястья и поцеловать в шею, прикусывая, вылизывая. У Сакураи была невероятно вкусная шея, и хоть сейчас он смыл с нее призвук духов, запах будто стал еще ярче – его собственный, сладковато-соленый.  
– Дай мне повернуться, – сказал Сакураи в конце концов, когда от возни стало совершенно невозможно.  
– Может, так? – хотелось смотреть ему в лицо, такое красивое, с тяжелыми веками, полными темными губами, надломленными страдальчески бровями. Но Сакурай только хмыкнул.  
– Мне уже давно не тридцать, – сказал он, и Сяо Чжань неожиданно для себя смутился и отпустил его, помог перевернуться на живот и снять халат, устроиться удобней.  
Сакураи не выглядел старым. У него было тонкое, упругое, отлично тренированное тело с широкими плечами и красиво вылепленными ладонями. Признаки возраста, конечно, сложно было не заметить, но… Сяо Чжань приник губами к выступающему позвонку на шее, чтобы заглушить мысли, провел ладонью по спине и вниз, нырнул между ягодиц, нащупывая отверстие – там было гладко и смазано, но от первого же прикосновения Сакураи рефлекторно сжался, напрягаясь всем телом.  
– Тшшш, – прошептал Сяо Чжань целуя его в щеку, в висок, в плечо и под лопаткой. Спустился ниже и поцеловал в крестец, лизнул расселину между ягодицами и улыбнулся, видя, как Сакураи непроизвольно разводит ноги, подставляясь.  
Теперь было проще, хотя руки дрожали от нетерпения, пока он растягивал тугое, рот переполнялся слюной, пока он вылизывал до мягкости.  
– Давай, – в какой-то момент позвал его Сакураи перехваченным голосом, и Сяо Чжань лег сверху, наконец погружаясь в него, как нагретый нож в масло. Сакураи всхлипнул и подался навстречу, и в этот момент все смешалось в голове у Сяо Чжаня окончательно. Они двигались не плавно и не красиво – это были судорожные рывки до искр из глаз, до болезненных вскриков, до горящей от трения кожи, до хлюпающего пота вперемешку со смазкой. Сяо Чжань впивался пальцами в бока до синяков, загонялся внутрь до упора, кусал смуглые гладкие плечи, а потом… потом просто провалился в беспамятство на несколько секунд.  
Когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит на боку, заглядывая в лицо уткнувшегося в подушку Сакураи. Тот дышал размеренно, и лицо его было сырым, как и подушка, а глаза – закрытыми. Сяо Чжань придвинулся ближе и поцеловал его в уголок глаза, слизнул соль.  
– Все в порядке? – спросил он тихо. Сакураи кивнул, не открывая глаз.  
– Принести воды?  
– Ты хочешь уйти? – в свою очередь спросил тот, так и не глядя на него. Это было больно – даже горло сжалось от горечи и сочувствия.  
– Нет, – сказал Сяо Чжань. – Я хочу остаться.  
Сакураи снова кивнул и неожиданно цепко взял его за руку, сжал пальцы, будто боясь выпустить. Сяо Чжань придвинулся ближе, вытянул одеяло и накрыл их обоих, обнял, прижимаясь губами к спутанным волосам.  
Он не хотел уходить. У него был самолет обратно в Пекин на следующее утро, но эту ночь он хотел провести здесь, с этим человеком, о котором не знал ровным счетом ничего, кроме того, что их встреча была предначертана.  
Юанфэнь.  
Они занялись сексом еще раз, а потом и еще – Сакураи, несмотря на свои жалобы на возраст, восстанавливался едва ли не быстрей Сяо Чжаня. В конце концов они вымотались окончательно и заснули…  
А проснулся Сяо Чжань один.  
Наверное, этого стоило ожидать, но в тот момент он был вне себя от ярости. Номер был пуст, на ресепшн с ним отказались говорить по-английски – Сакураи сбежал, не оставив никаких координат. Только подушка все еще пахла его волосами, а постель была влажной от их пота и семени. Портье вызвал ему такси, и Сяо Чжань уехал – сначала в отель, чтобы забрать свои вещи, а потом в аэропорт, чтобы улететь из Японии, возможно, навсегда. Точно – надолго. Его давно так не задевало за личное, за глубинное. А ведь он-то думал, что это – юанфэнь! А для Сакураи это оказалось просто интрижкой на одну ночь, возможностью получить разрядку и вернуться к обычной жизни.  
В сущности, он ведь и правда ничего не знал об этом человеке. То, что тот так искренне плакал в его объятиях, с таким трепетом целовал его пальцы и так жалобно стонал под ним, не говорило ничего о его реальной жизни за пределами очень удобного для свиданий отеля с хорошей репутацией.  
В Китай он вернулся в полном душевном раздрае и сразу же постарался сходу погрузиться в работу, чтобы не думать и не вспоминать. Но оказалось, что встреча с Сакураи Атсуши – это и правда судьба.  
Он увидел знакомое лицо в телефоне у коллеги буквально на следующий день после приезда. И облился холодным потом, обожженный панической мыслью: узнали! О нем узнали!  
Правда, коллега больше разглядывала фотографии в телефоне, чем обращала внимание на паникующего Сяо Чжаня, и тогда он решился.  
– А это кто? – спросил он как можно небрежней. Коллега издала звук умиления, не поднимая на него глаз.  
– Это певец, ты его не знаешь, Сяо-гэ. Ты такую музыку не слушаешь.  
– Что это за музыка такая, что ты так уверена? – возмутился он. – Я много что слушаю. У меня разнообразные вкусы.  
Коллега с сомнением хмыкнула, и с этого момента Сяо Чжань пропал окончательно.  
Он слушал музыку. Он читал интервью. Он купил несколько дисков с концертами и засматривал их до дыр. Кажется, у него даже немного крыша поехала от постоянных совпадений – теперь Атсуши Сакураи внезапно оказывался в телевизоре, на странице музыкального журнала, в каких-то случайных новостях в интернете: его группа записала новый альбом, и как нарочно вся рекламная компания била Сяо Чжаня по глазам почти ежедневно.  
Несколько месяцев он провел будто в полусне, и в какой-то момент не выдержал и купил билеты в Токио на случайно выдавшиеся выходные. Прекрасно понимая, как глупо это выглядит: он не найдет в многомиллионном городе того, кто не хочет быть найденным. Тем более, его никто не подпустит к человеку такого статуса, наверняка множество фанатов обоих полов пытались, но вряд ли у кого-то получилось. Ему просто повезло оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время или же... или же это и в самом деле была юанфэнь. И тогда они встретятся не смотря ни на что.  
Первым же делом, сразу из аэропорта Сяо Чжань поехал к тому отелю, в котором они с Сакураи провели ночь. Конечно же, глупо надеяться дежурить там в надежде застать Сакураи, но это было единственное место, которое могло служить отправной точкой в поисках.  
За стойкой сидел тот же самый портье, который отказался разговаривать с ним три месяца назад. Но в этот раз он аж подскочил с места, кланяясь и что-то беспрерывно говоря, пока Сяо Чжань шел от дверей. А потом с поклоном вручил ему какой-то запечатанный конверт, подняв обеими руками выше головы.  
Сяо Чжань с колотящимся сердцем разорвал конверт и едва не рассмеялся от облегчения и потрясения. Внутри была записка с парой строчек по-английски: «Sorry I need to leave. Please call me if you want. A.». И номер телефона.  
Сяо Чжань позвонил сразу же, не отходя от чертовой стойки.  
Он пытался объяснить такому же ошарашенному Сакураи, что глупый портье просто забыл передать его записку. Он пытался рассказать, как скучал и сходил с ума эти месяцы, думая, что тот просто сбежал.  
– Это судьба, – сказал он наконец, чувствуя, что уже сам плачет и улыбается одновременно. – Мы связаны. Понимаешь?  
– Понимаю, – сказал Сакураи тихо. – Будь там, пожалуйста. Никуда не уходи. Я сейчас приеду.  
И приехал меньше чем через полчаса.

Они начали встречаться – если это можно было так назвать. Атсуши впустил его в свой дом, в свою жизнь, в свою постель. В свои страхи и опасения.  
– Быть ненасытным в юности, когда ты красив и желанен – это горячо и пикантно, – сказал он как-то. – Оставаться ненасытным в старости, когда у тебя морщины и артрит, – это жалко и отвратительно. Мне странно, что ты, такой молодой и яркий, не видишь этого и продолжаешь ложиться со мной в постель. Это какое-то извращение, тебе не кажется?  
Сяо Чжаню так вовсе не казалось, ему казалось, что у Атсуши слишком много комплексов для такого красивого, известного и желанного многими человека. Но теперь он по крайней мере знал, откуда они берутся. И знал, как с ними бороться – во время секса Атсуши забывал о своих сомнениях. Сложно было бы предположить, что Сяо Чжань трахает его из жалости или сосет из почтения, когда видишь воочию самые явные доказательства чужого неприкрытого желания.  
Во всем, кроме постели и кулинарных предпочтений Атсуши оставался закрытым, застегнутым на все пуговицы. Только полгода спустя кроме фотографий кошек он наконец показал и фотографию дочери. Большеглазая насупленная девочка-подросток, очень похожая на Сакураи и вместе с тем не похожая вовсе.  
– Со мной тяжело жить, – пояснил Атсуши, будто бы извиняясь. – Я создаю вокруг себя слишком мрачную обстановку.  
Поэтому они с женой несколько лет назад перестали жить в одном доме, но так и не развелись. Сяо Чжань старался не задавать лишних вопросов, хотя, честное слово, ему было сложно. Да и никакой особо мрачной обстановки вокруг Сакураи он не наблюдал. Да, тот был меланхоликом, слишком ранимым и мнительным для своего возраста и статуса, но он абсолютно не давил, даже наоборот, больше прогибался. Может быть, конечно, потому что они не жили вместе, а встречались раз в месяц, чтобы захлебнуться в потоке неослабевающего физического влечения. Они вытрахивали друг друга до блаженной пустоты и разбегались снова, отчаянно скучая друг по другу и изредка созваниваясь для торопливого секса по телефону.  
Сяо Чжаню казалось, что на самом деле суть их отношений заключается вовсе не в сексе, хотя хотел Атсуши до умопомрачения. Он думал, что рано или поздно они опустят друг перед другом все барьеры. Неминуемо станут ближе, неразделимо, навсегда.  
Потому что это была юанфэнь. Судьба. Предопределение.  
Он верил в это всем сердцем.


End file.
